


New Student - Levi x Reader

by leviscravat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Highschool AU, Levi is a grade older than both though, Levi's a tease, Reader & Levi & Eren are all around the same age, Reader doesn't take Levi's BS, Reader is Eren's little sister, Romance, Slow Build, Sunshine - Freeform, Teasing, ish, lots of flirting, rainy day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviscravat/pseuds/leviscravat
Summary: (Y/n) is Eren's little sister and plans to do nothing but sit around drinking tea, reading her favorite books and mourning the end of summer on her last weekend before her Junior year of Highschool starts. But of course, this doesn't happen because Eren had made plans to take one of the new students around the city but finds himself unable to go and sends a very reluctant (y/n) in his place. When walking towards the Titan café to meet the new student she finds herself getting drenched in water by a car that was going way too fast, she ends up not meeting the student (or does she?) but ends up meeting the raven-haired prick who got her all wet.This is set in a modern world! I update every Monday, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Coffee date?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Levi x Reader fic! I'll try and update as fast as I can!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

You sink further into your bed as a long sigh escapes your pink lips, it was the last Saturday before school started again and you planned to spend the whole of today and tomorrow curled up in bed with tea and biscuits mourning the end of summer.

You opened your eyes listening intently to the rain as it hit your window outside, you loved it when the weather poured like this- it reminded you of your mother and how she used to take you and your brother Eren to the Aquarium on rainy days like these.

You missed her more than anything, maybe even more than you missed your father- they'd both passed one after the other when you and Eren were both little, leaving you with your uncle who was almost never around.

Staring up at the white ceiling of your dimly lit room you counted the glow in the dark stars that were stuck to it- even though you knew there would be 17. You'd been given the 17 glow in the dark stars on your 17th birthday last (birth month) by your brother's best friends Mikasa and Armin, along with a few books which you treasured and kept on your bedside table.

"(y/n)! Breakfast!" Your older brother hollered from downstairs where the kitchen was, "Hurry up before I eat it all myself!" Knowing your brother Eren with the appetite of a horse he most likely wasn't joking so you hopped out of bed and slowly walked down the carpeted steps towards the kitchen.

"Can't we turn the heater on?" You shivered missing the heat from your cozy bed upstairs already, "It's freezing!" You over exaggerate while flopping down into one of the three chairs at the kitchen table.

Eren chuckles, "Using the heater costs a fortune so no, and it's really not that cold!" He replies with the same over exaggerating tone.

"Speak for yourself, you're dressed and I'm still in my pajamas." You wave your hands down at your thin, (f/c) pajamas which didn't provide you with much heat at all.

"Then go get dressed, dummy!" 

"You'll eat my food!"

"But you would be warm!" Eren says turning away from the kitchen counter where he's putting cut up strawberries beside your pancakes, to face you.

"But then I would be hungry!" You groan turning your head to face your slightly older brother. "Oh, whatever" You grumble fiddling with the ends of your sleeves.

Eren grabs his and your plate and sets them down in front of each of you on the table causing your face to brighten, "This looks so good!" You say grinning, fork poking at the smiley face that he had made with smaller cut up strawberries.

"Thank you!" You exclaim cutting the pancake and starting to eat.

Eren says nothing as you begin eating, you notice he hasn't started yet.

Suddenly you stop eating and watch Eren's eyes flicker around the table.

"So (y/n)..." He starts gingerly, 'he wants something' You think pushing the perfectly made plate of pancakes slightly to the side.

"Eren..." You answer cautiously, "Whatever you're about to ask for... no."

Eren frowns, "What! I haven't even asked yet!"

"So you did want something!" You accuse, your nose scrunching up.

"I'm sorry I just really need you to do me a favor!"

You cock an eyebrow crossing your arms, edging him to go on.

"Uh, well I was supposed to take one of the new students around the city today and tomorrow but I just remembered last night that I already made plans with someone this weekend and I... uh sorta... maybe... said that you'd take him around instead?" Eren blurts out trailing off at the end.

"What?!" You scrunch your nose up even more, "No way!"

"Please (y/n)!"

"Not the last weekend of summer before school!" You frantically shake your head, "Nuh-uh! sorry!"

"But I already said you'd go!" Eren pleads, "And I really don't want to have to cancel my plans..."

This sparks your interest, "What plans?"

His face is tinged pink, "I have a date... or something like that..."

Your mouth opens and Eren quickly jumps in knowing what you're about to ask, "I'm not telling who!"

You raise your eyebrows now very curious as to who your brother is going on a date with, "then I'm not babysitting any new students for you!"

Eren's lips twist back and forth as he thinks, "fine- but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Okayokayokay! Now spill!" You spurt, suddenly very interested in your brothers love life. 

"It's-" He hesitates before continuing, "-Jean." 

"Wait... WHAT??" You screech.

Eren's face goes redder and he swallows, "I guess this is me coming out too..."

"JEAN?"

"I'm sorry I never mentioned it before but I'm gay."

"No that part is totally fine I've known like forever, but for hoRSEFACE??"

Eren's face eases up a little bit, still bright red "Oh whatever, he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be."

"As everyone- asyOU MAKE HIM OUT TO BE MAYBE??" You burst out laughing, "I thought you guys hated each other?!"

He chuckles and starts eating the pancakes, "Well I never hated him..."

"You put on a very good front then." You started eating again as well, "you really made it seem like you guys hated each other."

"Aha yeah," He smiles, "So... the new transfer student?"

You groan and huff, "When and where do I have to meet him?"

"I knew you'd say yes!" He grins sheepishly. "One o'clock this afternoon at The Titan Café?"

"Fine, I'll do it." You cave, pushing your half-eaten plate of pancakes to the side.

Eren smiles widely back at you, "Thanks a bunch (y/n)! I totally owe you!" He says grabbing both your plates and putting them in the dishwasher then heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth before leaving.

"You totally do!" You say while getting up and heading upstairs to get ready for today, "have fun on your date with Jean!" You say before shutting the door to your bedroom.

A muffled thanks could be heard from downstairs through your door as you begin searching for something to wear.

You decide on a pair of high waisted, skinny jeans; a tight, black, long sleeve top; and a bright yellow raincoat which was still hanging in the closet downstairs.

Then you laid out all the articles of clothing onto your bed and ran yourself a bath, it was 9:30 so you still had a few hours before you needed to leave.

 

After the bath, you get dressed and put on a little bit of makeup before grabbing one of the books Armin had recommended and curling up on the couch being careful to watch the time, it was 10:30 now and you probably needed to leave at around 12:30 to get to The Titan Café on time.

You flip slowly through the pages, eyes reading each word carefully- making sure to not skip anything. Your facial expressions dance based on whats happening in the book.

The woman in the story has just met the prince, he has dark hair, high cheekbones, and a charming, kind personality. Cheeks pull upwards as you read the story of how they slowly fall in love and you find yourself completely engulfed in the authors writing.

Your heart aches for the woman as she realizes the prince is promised to someone else and it twists and breaks when you read that the prince cannot stop the marriage as it would tear apart two kingdoms despite the fact that he loves her more than she will ever know.

You put the book down because if you continue reading you are positive you won't be able to stop- and you want to savor the pages of what you are sure will become one of your favorites and earn a place on your bedside table.

You loved the way words could twist and pull at your heart, books like these were a reminder of why you wanted to study English Literature and become a writer, spending the rest of your life hopefully writing pages of words that will make people feel things, that's all you want to do.

You lie on the couch for awhile, wrapped up in your own thoughts about where you think the story will go, completely forgetting to check the time and are very relieved when you get a notification on your phone from Eren reminding you that in 5 minutes you should probably be out the door walking towards your destination so you don't leave the new student waiting.

 

Looking out the window it's still heavily pouring down with rain so you grab a pair of yellow rain boots to match your coat, after slipping on the rainboots and raincoat you grab your phone and headphones and then slip out the door into the rain that begins to drizzle down onto the hood of the yellow raincoat that’s covering your head.

You slipped your headphones into your ears and pressed play on your favorite playlist. You then began walking down the street making sure to step in all the puddles, humming along to the current song your phone was playing.

You are walking along the city streets and spacing out enjoying your walk towards the café when suddenly a black car goes by driving way too quickly- drenching you in water that was drizzling down the side of the road, you make eye contact with the man for a split second before he drives away.

Your mouth opens and you stand still, feeling water soak your jeans and drip down your legs and into your boots, you huff thanking the gods that you'd made the right decision to wear a raincoat and rain boots.

Silently cursing the person who had gotten you all wet you realize you're only a few blocks away from The Titan café, and only a couple minutes walk before you could go inside and grab yourself a (coffee/hot chocolate/hot drink) which would make you feel considerably better.

You also note that the same black car that had splashed water all over your lower half had pulled over a block away from the café and you watched a raven-haired man who looked about your age get out, you roll your eyes and watch the man pull out a black umbrella and walk down the street.

You pull out your headphones and shove them into your pocket crossing the street running after the guy who had gotten your legs and feet soaking wet, you were only a few cars behind him.

"Hey!" You blurt out, pulling down the hood of your raincoat revealing frizzy hair.

The man with raven-hair turns around and frowns pointing to himself as if he's asking 'are you talking to me?'

"Yeah, you!" You walk towards him, your nose scrunching up, "you were going way too fast and you got me all wet!" You motion towards your soaking jeans.

He raises an eyebrow looking slightly amused at your wet and annoyed figure.

You huff and cross your arms, "well? Aren't you gonna apologize?”

A small smirk tugs on the side of his thin lips, "and what will you do if I don't?"

You bite the inside of your cheek, ‘it’s such a shame, someone, as good looking as him has such a shitty personality.’

"You know-" He starts, amusement evident in his eyes, "-you kind of look like an angry, wet kitten." He says slowly, eyeing your frizzy hair and annoyed posture.

You click your tongue and feel your cheeks burn slightly, "Someone as attractive as you shouldn't be such an asshole." You spit before pushing past him and walking into The Titan Café.

You stomp your boots on the carpet inside trying to dry them off a little and you feel your frustration dripping off a little as well, you pull off your raincoat and hold it against your stomach- it was nice and warm inside.

The bell at the top of the door rings and you move out the way, "oh sorry-" You start then immediately stop realizing it's the same handsome prick from before.

"Following me around now are you?" You utter turning your head away from him.

He looks annoyed and puts away his umbrella, pulling off his coat too.

"Tch, as if brat. I'm meeting someone here." He says arrogantly.

"Yeah, right you jerk." You spit very much aware that you're being childish but you reason that you'll probably never see him again anyway.

"You know you'd be a lot more attractive if you weren’t so annoying." He lets out, walking around you heading towards the counter.

Insults tickle your throat and you follow him to the till "Like I care if you find me attractive, you aren't allowed to be mean to me anyway! I didn't get you drenched! I was supposed to be meeting someone here too!" You argue.

He sighs and turns to face you pinching the bridge of his nose, “fine! I'm sorry I got your short, little legs damp- now can I buy you a coffee or something to make it up to you?"

You scrunch your nose up again, “You know you aren’t much taller than me-” He groans and you continue biting your inner cheek, “-but I forgive you.”

You look up at his monotone face.

"... And sure whatever.”

He lets out a frustrated breath and raises his eyebrows, "Alright, what do you want?"

"A (coffee/hot chocolate/hot drink)... please." You mumble out, still annoyed.

The man behind the counter with split colored hair looked very amused watching this situation play out and enjoyed watching your annoyed frame pout.

The raven-haired asswipe turned to the barista, "A (coffee/hot chocolate/hot drink) and an earl grey tea."

"Alright, coming right up!" The man behind the counter says snickering, "That'll be $4.75 please."

He pays and you both wait silently at the end of the counter for your drinks.

"Whats your name?" The dickhead asks breaking the silence.

"Oh- um (y/n)” You say, sticking out your hand, "Yours?"

"Levi." He states, shaking your small hand with his big one. "Pleasure to meet you (y/n)."

You can't help but feel your heart warm a little at his greeting and your hands linger together a little longer than usual.

"Yeah." You sputter pulling your hand back, heat rising to your cheeks again.

After you both collect your drinks and say goodbye you both go and sit at different tables at opposite ends of the café.

You check your phone, 'It's 1:10 they're late.' You think to yourself as you rest your phone on the coffee table.

Sipping on your (coffee/hot chocolate/hot drink) you steal glances over at the pale, dark-haired boy, slightly wishing to have continued a conversation with him, despite the fact that he's a complete jerk.

You wait in your seat for another 20 minutes playing games on your phone, before hearing someone walking towards you-you lift your head up from your game, causing you to lose immediately, and you watch as Levi pulls out a chair at your table and sits down.

"I thought you said you were meeting someone here?" You say, tucking your phone into your pocket.

"I was supposed to, they decided not to show up," Levi answers before sipping on his tea. "I thought you said you were meeting someone here, hm?"

"Same ordeal." You mumble into your (coffee/hot chocolate/hot drink).

"Aw really, but who would want to stand you up?" Levi says sarcastically.

You shoot him a slight glare, "I could say the same to you, assface."

"Calm down sunshine," Levi says raising his hands in the air defensively. "And If I remember correctly, you actually called me attractive-"

"Oh, whatever." You interrupt biting the inside of your cheek, "And sunshine? Really?”

"Don't you like it?" He looks smug, "Or would you prefer princess?"

You glare at him and he tilts his head continuing, "I mean you do seem to have a high and mighty attitude huh?"

"Do not! I think you're talking about yourself!" You grumble and roll your eyes at the smirking dick in front of you.

Silence engulfs the two of you, it isn't uncomfortable though.

"Since neither one of us has anything better to do presumably," He begins, clicking his tongue. "Want to spend the rest of the afternoon with me, sunshine?”

You puff out your cheeks at the nickname and hop down from the chair, "As much as I would love to spend the rest of the afternoon with you-" he raises an eyebrow,

"-I really wouldn't."

You then turn and walk away, opening up the door and walking outside, not needing to do up your coat because it had stopped raining and sunshine was beaming down onto your adorable, grinning face.

 

 


	2. The Breakfast Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry It's so short, I've been super busy this week but I'll make it up to you I promise! I'll update this every Monday!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

You get home at around 2:00 and spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning your room and getting yourself ready for the new school year- as well as slightly wishing you had spent it with that weird asshole you met at The Titan Café.

He was a complete and utter jerk though and sure, you probably could’ve been nicer while turning him down, but the look on his face told you that he didn’t get rejected very often and that was very entertaining to watch. There was something else that your rejection brought out in his features- a slight look of amusement, which made your face slightly heat up.

Levi was insanely hot, and judging by the way he acted he knew it as well- and you didn’t need some self-centered asshole who assumed you didn’t have anything better to do than talk to him on a Saturday afternoon in your life- even if he was right.

'I wonder why the new student decided to not show up,' you thought to yourself, forcing Levi out of your head while carrying half-full mugs filled with tea that had been sitting on your desk for weeks on end, into the kitchen. You knew you weren't the most organized person- but you also knew you'd regret starting school with an unorganized and messy room. After around an hour of cleaning and sorting through all your desk drawers you hear a notification from your phone, picking it up you read the following texts with a confused face.

 

 

EREN YEAGER  3:17pm:  Where the hell were you! Mikasa just texted me to say that her cousin was waiting for you to show up and you never did?!

(F/N) YEAGER  3:19pm:  Mikasa's cousin?

EREN YEAGER  3:21pm:  The new student guy is Mikasa's cousin- but that doesn't matter, where were you!??

(F/N) YEAGER  3:22pm:  I was there! It's him who didn't show! I was waiting there for half an hour!

EREN YEAGER  3:23pm:  Are you sure?

(F/N) YEAGER 3:24pm: Uh pretty positive Eren.

EREN YEAGER 3:27pm: Okay I just called Mikasa and she says he says he was definitely there

 

You feel your nose scrunch up as you stand up and sit on your bed, you cross your legs as you click the text box to reply. You were definitely at the Cafe when you were supposed to be- maybe he was there and you two didn't see each other? You had been pretty distracted by that asshole who'd gotten you wet then bought you tea.

 

(F/N) YEAGER 3:28pm: Well I was definitely there too.

EREN YEAGER 3:29pm: I'll ask Mikasa for his number so you can text him and sort it out.

(F/N) YEAGER 3:30pm: Thx

EREN YEAGER 3:35pm: +1 776 345 4429 Is his number

(F/N) YEAGER 3:36pm: Okay I'll text him, thanks Eren

 

You hold your finger on the phone number Eren had texted you clicking the copy button, then leaving Eren and your conversation- you add Mikasa's cousins number to your contact list. 

 

(F/N) YEAGER 3:40pm: Hi! This is Eren's sister, we were supposed to meet this afternoon?

UNKNOWN NUMBER 3:43pm: I see you got the memo a little late.

(F/N) YEAGER 3:44pm: Aha- I was actually there.

UNKNOWN NUMBER 3:45pm: Well I'm pretty sure I didn't see you. It's not a big deal though, I understand you probably had different plans and forgot.

(F/N) YEAGER 3:46pm: No, I really was there! I wore a yellow raincoat and sat by the table next to the window? I was drinking tea and talking to a guy with black hair? Maybe you saw me?

UNKNOWN NUMBER 3:47pm: ???

(F/N) YEAGER 3:48pm: What?

UNKNOWN NUMBER 3:47pm: You know what- I think I did see you.

(F/N) YEAGER 3:50pm: Oh really?! I'm sorry- I don't think I saw you, there wasn't anybody looking my age there really.

UNKNOWN NUMBER 3:52pm: No? Heh. Well do you still want to meet tomorrow? I'll probably spot you and you can show me around town then?

(F/N) YEAGER 3:53pm: Totally! I'll see you tomorrow then!

UNKNOWN NUMBER 3:54pm: Yeah. See you then.

 

You turned off your phone and sighed, 'how odd, I wonder why I didn't see him.' You thought to yourself, standing back up and continuing to go through your drawers. I can't believe I let that stupid guy completely distract me. I don't recall anyone in the cafe being a teenager though, the only one who looked around my age was Levi but everyone else looked like they were in their 40s. 

You were excited for tomorrow, this guy seemed interesting and you were curious to know what Mikasa's relatives were like. Mikasa was very distant but generally super lovely and protective towards you and Eren- so you were expecting her cousin to be similar.

Boy were you wrong.

After completely cleaning your room you decided to clean the rest of the house as well since you'd gotten into a bit of a groove. Playing your music loud throughout the empty house while doing the dishes was one of the best ways to spend a Saturday afternoon, you sang loudly along to the words while filling up the sink with hot and soapy water, placing any dirty dishes into it. You were a truly terrible singer, you had realized at a very young age the music department was something you should only appreciate- and not be apart of. Dancing around the kitchen you dried the counters and swept the floor- it had been a while since you let yourself go like this. It was nice.

At around 7:45 the entire apartment was spotless and you decided to get yourself into your pyjamas and watch a movie until you were tired. You got into your most comfortable pyjamas and brushed your teeth, washed your face and all that before curling up in your bed with your laptop- playing The Breakfast Club.

*Timeskip!*

_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain..._

_and an athlete..._

_a basket case..._

_a princess..._

_and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club._

You paused the movie right before the credits start and felt your lips turn into a grin, The Breakfast Club was always your movie of choice and every time you watched it you were reminded why. 

A few minutes after you closed your computer screen and sank into your bed, you were about to try and fall asleep when you heard the door open and the shuffling of feet. It was probably Eren so you got out of bed and walked down the stairs about to talk to him about what had happened with Mikasa's cousin. 

"What the-" You let out as you watched Jean press your brother up against the dining table, their lips were locked and Eren's hands were travelling further down Jean's stomach, "Eren!"

The two boys quickly jumped apart, "(f-f-f/n)?" Jean stuttered out, his face on fire along with Eren's.

"W-We were- We were just, I was showing him the- We-" Eren began, using his hands to try and explain the situation that was happening in front of you.

"Um- I was just gonna tell you that I talked to Mikasa's cousin and we're meeting again tomorrow- that's all." You said keeping your eyes locked on the floor, "Goodnight Eren and uh Jean." You said, trying to suppress a laugh you nodded towards the both of them and headed upstairs.

"Be safe!" You called out, there was lube in your uncle's drawer and you hoped that Eren also knew about it- you knew that sex without lube really hurt, not that you knew from experience but the dirty fanfictions you sometimes read always insisted on lube because it would make it less painful.

"Sh-Shut up!" Eren shouted back at you.

You got back into bed and after five minutes of squeezing your eyes as tight as possible, trying to erase the images of your brother and his boyfriend making out against the dining table, you slowly felt drowsiness take over your body and you didn't attempt to fight it. You let yourself slowly fall asleep, your last thoughts on Levi and how part of you hoped you'd see him again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee Reader's dreaming about Leviiii ;)
> 
> This was so short I'm so sorry! The next update will be extra long (Like Levi's-) I promise!  
> I'm also writing a Levi x Stripper Reader fic called 'Let me put on a show for you' so if you'd like to go and read and support that, that'd be amazing!  
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts and any grammar/spelling issues you find, (I'm positive there are loads!)  
> Leave kudos as well if you liked it, thank you for reading!
> 
> xx  
> Madeleine!

**Author's Note:**

> Will Reader and Levi meet again??! Aha, I'm kidding. Obviously!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts and any grammar/spelling issues you find, (I'm positive there are loads!)  
> Leave kudos as well if you liked it, thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll update as fast as I can! 
> 
> xx


End file.
